


Wonderland

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it applies, like I cried most of the night while working on this, sad and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “Remember Ash,” Red spoke, candy apple red eyes glittering with love and warmth as he watched his baby brother shift impatiently next to him on the piano bench, “this song I’m about to teach you can only be played and sung to the person you’re absolutely sure is going to be your forever love.”
Relationships: Ash Ketchum & Alder, Ash Ketchum & Daisy Oak, Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Red & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance, and more - to lazy to tag
Comments: 32
Kudos: 164





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of ‘Welcome To Wonderland’ by Anson Seabra. This song is so good and soft.

_ “Remember _ Ash,” Red spoke, candy apple red eyes glittering with love and warmth as he watched his baby brother shift impatiently next to him on the piano bench, “this song I’m about to teach you can  _ only _ be played and sung to the person you’re absolutely  _ sure _ is going to be your forever love.”

Ash, bright eyed and a little bit peeved they hadn’t started the lesson yet, nodded his head vigorously before scooching closer on Big Blue’s bench. “Come on Red! Teach me!” Abandoning Red’s Pikachu who was leaning against Ash’s side of the bench for pets. The mouse Pokémon huffed in anger at being so easily forgotten that he stomped into the kitchen and past Delia to his bed by the sliding glass back doors. 

Red tipped his head back to laugh before pulling his four year old brother closer so he could kiss his black fluffy hair. “Okay so, first off! You start with this key.” 

The Brothers soon delved into music and song sheets. Talking about melodies and hand placement on the white keys and foot placement on the pedals underneath. 

Delia stood there in the doorway into the kitchen. Leaning up against the wood and smiling into her tea as she watched her precious sons bond and laugh together. She couldn’t remember the time they’ve ever been interested in the other for so long. Delia could get used to this. 

———————

Ash tried his hardest not to sob loudly into his hands and arms. The organ music wasn’t helping with the somber tone in the small church in Pallet Town. He see’s Lance reach from the pew behind and place a large hand on the back of his crying mother's back. The Kanto Champion catches Ash’s eyes, he mouthed an  _ ‘I’m sorry’  _ to the little boy who just reached the age of five today. 

An  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ doesn’t fill up the new found ripped gaping hole in their chest.

An  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ doesn’t bring his brother back from death, from being murdered. 

An  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ doesn’t bring back Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver. 

An  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ doesn’t bring back the missing part of his family. 

_ An ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t enough.  _

But Ash can’t scream at Lance, can’t scream at the man that he should have tried  _ harder _ to save his siblings. Tried harder to save Ash’s brother and his husband. 

Daisy hiccups loudly down the front pew Ash and his mom were sitting in. She was clenching Professor Oak’s hand hard as she sobs loudly into the used ragged tissue she had since the start of the funeral. His own hand was grasped tightly in Gary’s. It was the first non hurtful contact with his ex-best friend Ash experience in a full year. 

Ash clenches his jaws tighter and grinds his teeth. Listening to the sorrow that flowed through the room. Feeling the pressure of mass depression weigh on everyone filling all the pews. Ash can’t take this much longer, he’s going stir crazy! Ash needs to run, run far and fast away from this little town that held too many memories both bad and good. Ash is surprised that nothing exploded physically with how many memories were held in every centimeter of mass in Pallet Town yet. He stays quiet. Swallowing his own tears and listening to the organ play the song once more. 

Ash wants to desperately point out all the missed notes to the organist, But he doesn’t. Instead he focuses on the broken Poké ball that used to belong to his brother's beloved Pikachu. 

———————

“You know,” Brock spoke up after Ash silently finished a piece on an old piano Brock had in his family’s living room, “I’ve heard that song before.” 

_ “Oh?” _ Ash choked out. Refusing to look behind him and towards the kitchen where Brock is bustling about and Misty is sitting at one of the three barstools near the kitchen bar petting Pikachu. “That’s nice.” 

“So have I,” Misty spoke up, giving Ash’s back a hard searching look, “it’s usually followed with signing.” Her hand moved from the top of Pikachu’s head down to his chin. The mouse Pokémon happily chirped and pressed down onto the welcoming fingers. 

“Well,” Ash huffed playfully, straightening his spine but refusing to turn back in fear he’ll start crying, “I don’t sing.” Before the two could speak, Ash launched into another piece. This one is longer and a bit louder then the soft piece he played last. 

———————

“I’ve heard this song before!” May spoke up excitedly. Popping up next to Ash and scarring the poor trainer. “Great Grandma Minni played this to Great Grandpa Nisko!” 

“Oh,  _ really?”  _ Ash tried to keep his anger and sorrow at peace, now wasn’t the time to put his friend down, they just survived another near death experience, “that’s cool, May.” 

The Rota castle ballroom that Ash was, previously alone in, was barely used by the known fact of a nearby servant at the time. Had a great old oak piano that could be played a little to keep it ‘healthy’ so Ash thought it out to give it a try. Maybe it’ll help even his nerves about… Lucario’s death. So such luck as he finally remembered what the date was. 

“It usually has a song sung with it as well.” May frowned. Curling a hand under her chin before having an  _ ‘ah ha!’ _ moment and snapping her fingers. “I can sing it while you okay the notes! I’ve never knew how to play the piano, but-“ 

_ “Actually, _ May.” Ash couldn’t help but snap a little. “I kinda want to be alone right now.” He didn’t look up at May but could see her body slumping slightly in dejection. “I just… really need to be alone right now.” 

“I understand…” May trailed off as she shuffled in embarrassment, “I’m sorry then. Have fun alone Ash.” The door to the ballroom shutting closed echoed in the room. 

_ “I’m sorry _ , May.” Ash whispered to the keys. Barely feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks as he lifted his hands that fell in his lap. Placing them back on the Piano and playing the song once more. Glad that none of his Pokémon were nearby. 

———————

Dawn watched Ash silently as he played for her, Brock, and her mother. She was more focused on the older males face then his hands like her mom and Brock are. She was worried how hard Ash’s eyes are and how he held himself in a perfect straight line. It was the most tense she had ever seen him. 

“That was so lovely!” Dawn’s mom cooed. Her hand stopped moving over Pikachu’s back, huffing he went over and layed in front of Brock instead.They didn't have the heart to shush her. “I always loved hearing that song played on the piano! Oh why don’t you sing-“ 

“Ash doesn’t sing!” Dawn butted in quickly. Eyes a tiny bit frantic as she looked between a shocked Ash and her equally as shocked mother. 

“Yes…” Brock was slow to agree with Ash following even slower behind, “Ash doesn’t like to sing.” His eyes narrowed at Dawn who was still trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. He didn’t stop the motion of petting a sleeping Pikachu’s head though. 

“Oh what a shame!” Her mother tsked before getting up and whisking away back into the kitchen. “So you kids want anything else to eat?” 

———————

_ “Oh!” _ Burgundy cooed from one of the many couches. It somehow turned out all their friends and rivals all thought to come to this mountain side Poké Center before a hard storm hit. “My Grandmama used to play that song all the time.” 

“It really is a  _ lovely _ song.” Cilan praised Ash as well next to Iris on a different couch. “Such a wonderful melody, I’ve only heard Chili try and learn it on the acoustic guitar but the piano is much better in my opinion.” 

Pikachu made a loud chirping sound where he was laying on top of the couch backing near Cilan’s head. 

“It’s usually followed by signing though.” Georgia spoke up from her lying position that took up another whole couch. 

“Singing is for little kids!” Iris snarked from her position next to their Pokemon by the fireplace. 

“Playing piano is for chumps to begin with.” Trip snarled from a further away chair at a long table. The farthest comfortable surface from everyone else. “I totally did not need to hear that absolutely garbage.” 

“You two would say that.” Georgia snarked back.

_ “Why you-“  _

_ “You little-“ _

Ash blanked out whatever Iris and Triphissed afterwards with Burgundy defending the song while Cilan tried to placate everyone, Georgia would still poke the Ursaring anyways. Their voice grew a bit louder but Ash was more interested in his fingers that flowed through the placement motion of the song. Jaws working in grinding his teeth to some kind of mushy goop of dust and saliva. Ash jumped a little when a heavy large and warm hand placed itself on the back of his neck. 

“Thank you for playing, Ashton.” Alder spoke gently. “It felt like  _ eons _ since I’ve heard that melody.” 

Ash noticed how Alder placed himself so that Ash couldn’t see everyone else and they couldn’t see him. A perfect buffer between loud and silence. He didn’t have the energy to remind Alder that Ashton wasn’t his preferred name. 

“I don’t sing.” The words ghosted from his lips. 

“I know.” Alder rumbled for once instead of shouting. Grabbing a nearby chair from a table that was close to the Poké Center piano and pulled it closer so he could keep blocking Ash from the growing argument. 

“Are you going to stop them?” Ash asked. 

“No,” Alder sighed heavily and reached out to place a hand back on Ash’s shoulder, “sometimes you have to let anger sizzle and rage before letting it cool down and shift through the ashes.” 

“I…” Ash licked his lips and looked back down to the piano keys in concentration, “I can play again? If you want?” He looked back up to Alder. 

The much bigger Unovian man smiled gently as his thumb rubbed into Ash’s shirt and squeezed his shoulder one more time before letting the hand fall back down. Linking his hands together and resting his arms on his knees. “I would love that, Ash.”

———————

“It’s been  _ forever _ since I heard that melody.” Professor Sycamore sighed dreamily as he draped himself over the back of one of Diantha’s couches. Everyone else was sprawled either in the chairs, other crouches, or on the floor. 

Pikachu had chosen to station himself in Diantha’s lap. Happily purring away as the Kalosian Champion scratched at all the right spots. 

“I’ve never heard of it!” Sawyer spoke up. Eyes trained on Ash who would look away from his battered reflection that showed on Diantha’s black glossy piano. “Where did you learn to play piano, Ash?” 

“My brother.” The words slipped out of Ash’s mouth before he could really think. Mind replaying the words as he tried to keep his tears at bay. 

Champion Diantha and Professor Sycamore visibly deflated. Like they just remembered the darkest, bloodiest secret in the entire world only they shared. 

_ “Oh.” _ Sawyer lamely responded. Catching the adult's reaction in the corner of his eye. “That’s cool.” 

“Yeah,” Ash responded just as lame, “he was uh… he was a good brother. A great brother.” 

Ash’s wording caught everyone else’s attention. The room turned a little bit more somber for a couple of minutes. 

“I know… the song.” Serena piped up from the leaning position against the arm of the couch she was leaning against. “I can help teach everyone and he can do a duet kind of thing? It would surely bring the spirit and morale up!” 

“Serena,” Professor Sycamore started but was stopped by Bonnie's sudden surge of energy. 

“That would be great!” She squealed. Launching herself from her brother's arms on a separate third couch and onto the floor near Shauna and Serena. “It would be so cute and fun.” 

“Bonnie,” Professor Sycamore's voice hardened as he now tried to get the youngest girl's attention. Eyeing Ash as the young adult curled his shoulders in and clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his breathing in check.

“Alright then!” Serena giggled. “Come here.” 

“Girls.” Sycamore tried again. 

“So how does it start?” Bonnie asked. 

Ash felt like his jaw was breaking. 

_ “Girls.”  _ Sycamore’s voice was growing harder. It was getting everyone else’s attention, along with Ash’s movements. 

“So the song starts with-“ 

_ “Girls!”  _ Diantha suddenly snapped. Turning to send a deadly glare at the two. “Does it not come up that the song might be a near sacred tradition in someone’s culture? And that the song might mean something really important to them?” 

“But it’s a well known song!” Serena complained. 

Ash felt like actually maiming one of his friends for once in his life, but he doesn’t think his legs would support him getting up and walking over to Serena. 

“That’s not the point if it’s well known!” Sycamore pointed out. “The song could mean many things to so many people! Both bad and good. So why don’t we just listen to Ash play the piano, if he even wants to.” 

Ash took a shaky deep breath and placed his bandaged up fingers back onto the pristine white keys without a word. 

———————

“I didn’t know you played.” Kukui spoke up while tuning an acoustic guitar. He had asked Ash to stay back after school to help him out with something. It turned out that Professor Kukui and the other teachers were going to do a surprise talent show and that Kukui was set in charge to check all the old unused instruments. 

Ash saw the piano and… he couldn’t help himself. Ash felt guilty for some reason. “I don’t get to play as much as I  _ want _ to.” 

Pikachu batted at a few loose paper sheets that laid against the section of piano. They were old sheets of paper so Ash didn’t have use for them and as long as Pikachu didn’t bat them into his hands while Ash was playing it was fine. 

“It sounded nice.” Kukui hummed distractedly as he plucked the wrong string. 

“Thanks.” Ash said lamely. 

“You should play it for the talent show, but sing the words that go along with it.” Kukui plucked the right string and adjusted it down. 

“Can’t.” Ash tried to not sound like his mouth was setting with cement. 

“Why not?” Kukui asked. Plucking at another string. 

“Swore of singing… kinda.” Ash explained. 

“Okay.” Kukui shrugged. Placing the guitar off to the side in favor of making sure the drums looked good. “Pick something different.” 

Ash felt strangely light at Professor Kukui’s surprisingly lack of interest. “Okay.” He breathed. 

Ash doesn’t remember if he ever felt so light before. It’s been a very long time since he did. 

———————

Ash smiled as he sat at a familiar piano bench. Hearing laughter and chatting behind him inside the ballroom made into a big ass living room and kitchen. Eyes roaming over his large castle garden over to the man sitting next to him on a separate chair. Raihan, his beloved boyfriend of three years, watched Ash with his eyes squinted in amusement as a smile played at his lips. 

“So is Big Blue in the place you want?” Raihan reached out to take one of Ash’s much smaller hands into one of his. Squeezing it lovingly. “Because I’ll get Drayden and Wulfric to help move it  _ again.  _ Not sure they’ll be happy about it though.”

Ash tilted his head back as he laughed. Loud, joyful, and free. He’s never felt like this with anyone but Raihan and Ash thinks he never will if he ends up with anyone but Raihan. 

The sound of Bonnie scaling happily drifted from the extremely large living room out onto the large porch of the castle Ash and Raihan bought together. Ash’s mom made their move in such a big thing, calling all of Ash’s friends and League mates to come and help. It was embarrassing but Ash had been meaning to gather everyone to truly see if he could fit them all together in the living room. It was one of the many reasons why he and Raihan bought the castle in the first place, outside of their ever growing collection of Pokémon of course. 

Pikachu and everyone else’s Pokémon were out playing in the large garden. Running between the small field, hedges, and the stepping stones by the water fountains. Ash could see Buizel leading the charge of a game of tag from his spot on Big Blue’s bench, Ash’s Quilava following close behind. 

The day was perfect. Everyone worked like a well oiled machine and now they were all winding down after dinner that Brock, Daisy, Mallow, Cilian, and his brother helped make. Ash and Raihan found their way outside after the initial wave of food. Getting the last warmth of the late spring, early summer sun. Everyone else was too hot from moving all the couples big boxes and helping decorate as well, but now their house is truly theirs, and Raihan and Ash always preferred the warmth then being cold. 

“Yeah.” Ash whispered through his gleefulness. Eyes crinkling in amusement as he looked into Raihans blazing blue eyes. “Big Blue is where she was always meant to be. 

“On the porch overlooking the greatest garden in Kanto.” Both males spoke in tandem. Falling into giggles afterwards. 

Silence fell over them and Ash shifted to look back at the piano keys. A few were off-colored since they had to be repaired but Ash didn’t care at all, Big Blue was where Red always wanted her to be. 

“Hey Raihan?” Ash spoke up. Feeling like even though Raihan and he finally moved in together, Ash will never get this ‘right’ moment ever again. 

“Yeah, sunshine?” Raihan hummed. Leaning a bit forward as his eyes drifted off from Ash and over to the finally setting sun. The sky slowly turned into glorious hues of pink, orange, and yellows. 

“Can I…  _ play _ for you?” Ash asked. Licking his lips and his fingers nervously twitched over the smooth keys. It was now or never Ash Ketchum. “The first song Big Blue gets to sing in her- _ our _ new garden?” 

Raihan looked down at Ash. Eyes blazing with so much love that Ash was so sure that it could physically scorch the world. “Anything for you, my Prince.” 

Ash felt his stomach drop when he lifted his other hand to the keys. It took a minute for Ash to get his breathing and nervousness under control before he pressed the first key. 

The balcony was wide open and Big Blue was in the perfect position where her singing could echo into the living room. Everyone soon quieted down, they loved listening to Ash play the piano and hearing him play this melody in a while from the raven haired Champion. 

Ash shifted a little as the next few keys played. He took a deep breath and sent a quick prayer to Arceus and Mew that his voice still sang the same. 

_ “Welcome to Wonderland, we've got it all. Potions and pastries that make you grow tall. Forests and cottages, castles and cards that can talk”  _

Raihan made a small wheezing noise at Ash’s sudden singing. Eyes widening in shock and awe as his boyfriend of three years tilt his head back and belatedly the lyrics seamlessly. Ash’s eyes closed as his fingers flew over the piano keys with years of practice ease. 

He looked between Ash’s face and his fingers. Jaw slowly dropping and tears brimming his eyes and the realization of what’s going on hit him full force. 

_ “Welcome to Wonderland, look where you're at. Maddest of hatters, the Cheshire Cat. Magical cabins and lovely white rabbits with clocks.”  _

Delia stood in the middle of the renovated living room. Hands clasped over her mouth in shock and disbelief. Watering eyes trained on her son who was singing. Ash was signing. 

Her baby boy was  _ singing! _ He was finally singing after all these years. Oh thank the Gods! Thank the Gods times a million-no  _ billions!  _

She couldn’t stop herself from sinking down to her knees as she closed her eyes and let Ash’s angelic voice wash over her. Laughs of disbelief spilled from her mouth and she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. Looking up she met face to face with Lace who looked at her with worry. 

Without saying anything. Delia looped her arms around Lance’s shoulders and tugged him down to the floor with her. Muffling her hysterical laughter of joy and relief into his shoulder. Clinging tight to her childhood best friend and let the situation fully sink in. 

_ “Dancing through a dream underneath the stars. Laughing 'til the morning comes. Everyone that leaves has a heavy heart, oh, Wonderland I love.”  _

Daisy was clinging to her husband in joy. Mason knew the basic surface level of why Ash didn’t sing anymore, but he was still shocked with the hysterical reaction his wife gave off when she heard the youngest Ketchum sang. 

“He’s  _ singing!” _ Daisy cried into his shoulders. Arms winding tightly around his neck as Mason’s own hands were holding her and rubbing up and down her back. “He’s finally singing!” 

_ “Welcome to Wonderland, I'll be your guide. Holding your hand under sapphire skies. Let's go exploring or we could just go for a walk.”  _

Gary started in utter disbelief at his childhood best friend. The fossil scientist didn’t even feel the fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His shoulders moved as his Fiancé Tracey shook them back and forth to try and bring him out of the trance GAry found himself in. 

_ “He’s singing…” _ Gary whispered. Eyes desperately looking at the other Professor’s at the table they all sat at.

Sycamore's eyes were brimming with his own tears. Elm, Rowan,Ivy, and Birch looked in confusion between Gary and the other Professors since they don’t really get what’s so special about Ash singing. Burnet and Kukui were leaning into each other, eyes closed as they listened to Ash’s wonderful voice dance around the ballroom and meld with the music playing along so well. Professor Sonia didn’t know what was so important either but she was more worried about Leon who was by her side just bursting into silent tears of his own. 

“Oh my Arceus! Ash is singing.” Gary finally let himself break down. Leaning into his Fiancé’s side and hiding his face as much as he can while still keeping an ear peeled to hear Ash. 

_ “Welcome to Wonderland, where should we go. There's a tea party along down the road. Make an appearance and maybe they'll sing us a song.”  _

Professor Oak stood there. Right behind Lance and Delia on the floor. Looking at Ash with his own tears trailing slowly down his cheeks but a big proud smile was stretching his old weary lips. 

The sight of Ash, body blackened out from the sun and head tilted up high with the sun setting on such a fine day, made a large knot in his stomach that the old Regional Professor didn’t even know he had uncurl and disappeared on the spot. 

“My dear boy,” Professor Oak whispered to himself, “If they could see you, if  _ Red _ could see you, they would be bursting with pride and joy.”

His eyes trailed over to Raihan. Who was pressing himself as close as he could to Ash without actually touching the young adult and messing up Ash’s hands and arms. He had ther same dumb struck look of love Oak had seen on his son and all his grandkids. The same look Green looked at Red every time the raven haired Champion wanted to sing to the Gym Leader or even play the piano. 

_ “I just know it.” _ Professor Oak whispered through his tears. 

_ “Dancing through a dream underneath the stars. Laughing 'til the morning comes. Everyone that leaves has a heavy heart oh, Wonderland I love.”  _

Alder couldn’t stop his eyes from watering up as he continued to listen to Ash’s soft voice drifting through the room. The beautiful image of his deceased wife popped up in his mind. 

“You good there big guy?” Cynthia whispered. Turning her head slightly but never taking her eyes off of Ash and Raihan. 

“Just thinking of my wife Nora,” Alder took a shaky breath and didn’t notice Cynthia turning to look at Alder now, more concerned since Alder never talked about his dead wife, “this was the song she sang to me during our first dance as husband and wife at our wedding.” Alder explained. 

_ “Oh.” _ Cynthia muttered lamely. Shocked that Alder even brought Nora up. 

“Yeah.” The Unovian Champion chuckled nervously before wiping the tears from his eyes. “Raihan is a very special man to call Ash his. I hope he treats Ash like the young man deserves.” 

“Yeah,” Cynthia nodded, leaning back and brushing her smaller shoulder with Alder’s, “I echo the sentiment.” 

_ “Nothing around here is quite as it seems. Not sure if anything's real or a dream. And the only thing sure from the start. Is the song that's inside of your heart. Don't let it leave.”  _

Lance felt repressed feelings working and raging in his chest; Guilt, self-loathing, depression, sadness, depression. He shouldn’t be here to witness Ash singing once more after years of silence and barely touching a piano to begin with, to his boyfriend.  _ He shouldn’t be here.  _

_ Red _ should. 

_ Green _ should. 

_ Blue, Silver, Gold, Yellow.  _

They all should be here to witness this, not  _ him. _ It shouldn’t be him at all. 

_ Red _ was his brother.  _ Red _ was the one who taught Ash piano and to sing.  _ Red _ deserved to be here more than anything in the universe. It…

It shouldn’t be  _ Lance.  _

The Kanto Champion was brought out of his miserable thoughts by Delia grabbing his jaw between her two hands and pulling his face down more so she could press her forehead to his. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispered. Closing his eyes and feeling the first drops of tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the floor below. 

“I don’t hold that against you,” Delia shakily laughed, “neither does Ash or Gary or Daisy or Professor Oak. You did everything you could to save them all and bring them home. You tried your hardest but were unable to finish the mission instead.” Her voice wobbled and broke as Delia continued to whisper. “Ash sees you as a dad, always had and always will.”

Lance opened his eyes again so he could stare into Delia’s raging warm eyes that were overflowing with love and acceptance. _ “Thank you.” _ He couldn’t help but choke out. 

“Don’t thank me,” Delia whispered, tilting her face up so she could press a kiss to Lance’s head, soothing back his hair as she pressed her forehead back against his, “forgive yourself instead. 

Lance never felt so good crying into his childhood best friend's shoulder before. 

_ “If this was a dream, then at least I've got. Memories for when morning comes. Now that I must leave with a heavy heart oh, Won-derland. I love.” _ Ash finished singing. Feeling his throat immediately close up. Arceus, Ash can’t believe how he forgot how good singing that song was. He left his eyes closed, feeling the tears leak and roll down his cheeks finally. A large warm hand gently touched the back of one of Ash’s that rested poised on the key’s. Ash finally opened eyes and the first thing he noticed was the blurry purple night sky. 

“Ash.” Raihan whispered. 

“...yeah?” Ash croaked out. His eyes were open but he was pretty sure he was actually looking at the near pitch black sky. 

“Look at me,  _ please?” _ Raihan asked. Pulling out an old worn black box that he held in his possession for years. Opening the box and watching as Ash took a shaky deep breath and looked over to Raihan. Eyes blown wide and blurry with shedding tears. 

“Looks like we proposed to each other.” Raihan weakly joked. His own tears started to roll down faster at the sight of Ash’s. “Who would have thought?”

Ash broke out in loud wobbly laughter before launching himself into Raihan’s open arms. Slinging his arms around Raihans neck and almost making the chair tip back from the force. 

“I Love you.” Ash whispered against Raihans lips. Their kiss tasted salty from their tears but it was worth it. 

“I love you too.” Raihan echoed back. Slipping his great Grandma’s ring onto Ash’s finger and kissing him again. 

“Arceus that was overly sappy!” Ash groaned. Sinking more into his now Fiancé’s chest and feeling it rumble as Raihan laughed. 

Cheering erupted behind them and they looked to see the entire living room full of people. 

“Well  _ shit.”  _ Ash and Raihan muttered at the same time. 

_ “Language!”  _ Delia and Lance jokingly scolded the pair through their tears.

The room filled with laughter as Ash and Rihan made their way inside after putting the cover over Big Blue. The sun’s final rays had set on the land but the impromptu celebration party inside lasted until the wee hours in the morning. 


End file.
